Collision With the Hero
Collision With the Hero is a crossover episode between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It is the twenty third episode of the first season for PT:D, and the twelfth episode of the first season of PT:W. It aired 7/30/2017. Story Hugh: Trapinch, use Crunch! Hugh is battling Ian on a trail underneath the Cycling Road, with Trapinch facing Piplup. Trapinch charges at Piplup, jaws agape. Ian: Piplup, use Bubble Beam! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, Trapinch taking it with its mouth. Trapinch charges through, Crunching into Piplup. Piplup skids back from the collision, as Hugh looks determined. Hugh: Finish it with a Hyper Beam! Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup glows blueish white, water forming a Whirlpool in front of him. Trapinch’s mouth glows dark magenta, firing a Hyper Beam that tears through the Whirlpool. Piplup tumbles back, injured. Conway: What power! To know Hyper Beam in its base stage. Conway, Dawn, Crystal and Happiny are watching from the sidelines. Crystal is feeding Happiny with a bottle. Dawn: It doesn’t seem appropriate for such a small Pokémon to have that much power. Crystal: Excuse me! What about my adorable little Happiny here? She has lots of power! Crystal cradles Happiny in her arms, Happiny smiling happily. Happiny: Happiny! Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup forms Whirlpool and throws it, trapping Trapinch in it. Trapinch howls as it takes damage. Hugh: Trapinch! Break out! Trapinch squints its eyes in determination, as it begins to glow pink. It morphs as the energy burst disperses the Whirlpool. Trapinch evolves into Vibrava. Vibrava: Vibrava! Hugh: (Ecstatic) You evolved into a Vibrava! Ian: (Smirks) Heh. Hugh: Now Vibrava! Use Dragon Breath! Vibrava Levitates into the air, inhaling and breathing a powerful blue fire from its breath. Ian: Bubble Beam! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, the attacks clashing and canceling each other out. Hugh: Finish it with Rock Slide! Ian: Bide! Piplup takes a fetal position, as Vibrava screeches. Portals open in the air, boulders dropping onto Piplup. Piplup is buried, but remains standing when the boulders fade away. Piplup glows with a bright red aura. Hugh: You’re kidding! Ian: Fire! Piplup’s aura glows white, firing a powerful white energy beam. Vibrava is overwhelmed by the attack, and is defeated. Conway: That’s it! Piplup wins! Hugh runs out to Vibrava, dropping to his knees to pick Vibrava up. Hugh: You okay, buddy? Vibrava: (Weak) Vi. Hugh: How’d that Rock Slide not finish it off? Ian and Piplup walks towards Hugh and Vibrava. Ian: Upon evolving, Vibrava’s physical strength takes a drop compared to Trapinch’s. I knew that from personal experience, so I could prepare a counter attack. I will say this though. You are a powerful trainer. If Trapinch hadn’t evolved, I don’t know if I could’ve won. Hugh stands up, with an accepting smile. Hugh: I guess losing occurs sometimes. Great battle, but I won’t lose next time! Hugh holds his hand out, as he and Ian shakes it. Hugh: You guys going to Wayward Cave? Ian: Wayward Cave? Hugh: It’s a cave not too far from here. It’s a good training ground, with some reported rare Pokémon there as well. Dawn: Oh, no! The only reason that we engaged in this detour was for a pleasant place for a picnic! We are not… Ian: Sounds like fun. Dawn: (Voice dying) …going into a cave. End Scene Dawn chooses her Ponyta, its flames illuminating the otherwise dark cave. The group transverse through the cave, Dawn struggling as she tries not to trip on anything. Dawn: I do not see why we had to come along on this journey. Conway: Then, I assume that you wanted to just lounge around outside. Dawn: Without a guard?! Highly impracticable and dangerous! Conway: Then there’s not much you can do. Ian stops, the rest of the group taking a moment to do the same. Footsteps echo through the cave, as an Illumination of silver light comes around the corner. Wyatt, Shiinotic, Rosa and Ditto travel through the cave, Wyatt searching. Wyatt: Agh! No Gible yet. Rosa: We’ve been searching this dumb cave for days! Not a single human being or meaningful Pokémon! Wyatt: Eh, I’m starting to agree. If nothing exciting happens soon, I may call it quits. Rosa: Oh, thank you! Ian: Hey! You there! Wyatt and Rosa stop, as they turn to look into the distance. They see Ian’s group, Wyatt’s smile brightening. Wyatt: Ha! Excitement! Rosa: Y-yeah. (Blushing) With an incredibly cute guy. Shiinotic: Shii. Wyatt runs over towards Ian’s group, the others simply walking. Wyatt stops, giving off a big grin. Wyatt: Alola! Conway: Wyatt? Rosa? Wyatt: Huh? Hey! You’re the assistant for Professor Rowan! Fancy seeing you here! Dawn: Conway, you know these people? Conway: They appeared at Professor Rowan’s lab not long before I became your “bodyguard.” In fact… Rosa, Ditto and Shiinotic join them. Conway: I originally obtained Munchlax from Rosa here. Ian: (Suspicious) Really? Conway: Yes. Her egg rolled out of her bag, and Munchlax hatched right in my face. Rosa holds her purse closer, as if trying to prevent anyone from looking in it. She looks a bit flustered, looking off to the side while brushing her bangs. Rosa: H-h-h-hi. I’m Rosa. Who are you? Ian: Ian. Crystal: My name’s Crystal! Dawn: You may refer to me as Miss Dawn Berlitz. Wyatt: Sweet! Wyatt leans in towards Crystal. Wyatt: Nice to meet you, Crystal. I’m Wyatt. Crystal: (Slightly uncomfortable) Uh… Ian: What Pokémon is that? Ian is looking at Shiinotic. Wyatt: Oh, that’s my Shiinotic! One of my buddies from the Alola region! Ian: Alola? Interesting. How about a battle? I’d love to take it on. Wyatt: Ooh. Sorry. We actually need Shiinotic here. Its Illuminate ability is the only thing allowing us to see, plus I planned on using it to catch a wild Gible. I’ll battle you with another Pokémon from Alola, though. Ian: I’ll accept that. Ian and Wyatt move to take a position, Wyatt winking at Crystal. Crystal shudders slightly, as Conway stands by Rosa. Conway: Been collecting more eggs there, Rosa? Rosa: (Startled) Eh?! No, I, well, Rosa stares after Ian still, Conway tracking her gaze. He lets off a small chuckle. Conway: Always intriguing to see what attention he attracts. Ian and Piplup have a battle stance, as Wyatt draws a Pokéball. The ground begins to vibrate and shake. They all look uncertain, as Wyatt looks around. He sees something digging through the ground, a dorsal fin sticking out of the ground. Wyatt: There! I found it! Shiinotic, hit it with Giga Drain! Shiinotic turns to face the Pokémon and fires several green streams of energy, them all burrowing into the fin. The Pokémon breaks out of the ground, revealing it to be a Gible. Its dorsal fin has no notch on it, revealing it is Female. Wyatt: There’s a Gible! (Wyatt scans it.) Pokédex: Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. Gible: (Angry) Gible! Gible punches the ground, it bulging and traveling towards the group. It gets into the middle of the group, a shockwave being released from it. The force of the Bulldoze shakes the cave, as a stampede of Geodude begin rolling towards them. The characters scatter from the Geodude, and when they have move passed, the area goes dark again. Gible snickers at the scenario, and the sound of her Digging back into the ground occurs. End Scene The light from Ponyta’s flames blazes for Dawn and Conway, the two panting heavily. Dawn is wheezing slightly. Dawn: (Panting) Can’t breathe! So, much, running! Conway: I’m surprised all that time riding the bike didn’t build up a little bit of endurance. Dawn: That was spread out over time. And I am equally sore from that. Conway and Dawn survey the environment, seeing that no one else was in the area. Conway: It seems that we’ve been separated from everyone. Dawn: What now? Conway: We find them. Munchlax, come on out! Conway opens a Pokéball, choosing Munchlax. Munchlax: (Stoic) Munch. Conway: Munchlax. Use Odor Sleuth. Track down the honey that Ian’s carrying. Munchlax: (Excited) Lax! Munchlax sniffs the air, the area around its nostrils glowing green. Munchlax walks as it sniffs, as it continues walking around for the source. Rosa groans in the darkness, when she opens a Pokéball. A Morelull lands on Rosa’s shoulder. Morelull: More! Rosa: Morelull, use Flash! Morelull lets out a Flash of yellow light, which then dims as Morelull glows with the Flash. The light illuminates the area. Rosa: Ah. There’s some light. (Gasps) Ian! Rosa runs over as Ian is on his butt, holding his right leg and wincing in pain. His backpack is no longer on his shoulder. Rosa: Your arm! I mean, foot! I mean, are you hot?! Ian: (Grimacing) Just an old injury. That run and dive just irritated it. Rosa: Oh, what do I do?! Ooh! Chansey, come out! Rosa opens a Pokéball, choosing Chansey. Chansey: Chansey! Rosa: Use Soft-Boiled for his leg. Chansey’s egg glows gold, as the energy travels and lands on his leg. The Soft-Boiled seeps into the leg, as Ian lets out a sigh of relief. Ian: Thanks. Rosa: (Turning bright red) Sure. I, ranch dressing! Rosa covers her mouth after she says that, embarrassed. Ian stands, as he looks for his backpack. Ian: You say weird things. Rosa: Sorry! I’m just, distracted by your muscles. I mean your cute face! I mean, aaaahhhhh! Rosa covers her face with her hands, as Chansey tugs on her sleeve. Rosa: (Muffled) What is wrong with me? Chansey: (Reassuringly) Chansey. Rosa: You’re right, Chansey. I’m getting way too worked up. Rosa takes a deep breath, then exhales. Rosa: I’ve charmed plenty of men and women before. I can keep my cool with this one. Ian: Hey, bring that light over here! Rosa: Huh? Uh, coming! Rosa runs over, Morelull’s Flash lighting the area up. Chansey follows after them. Ian: What Pokémon is that? Rosa: It, uh, is Morelull. I bred it from Wyatt’s Shiinotic. Ian: Bred? As in, got it from an egg? Rosa: (Barely audible) Uh-uh. I’m trying to complete the Pokédex by breeding as many Pokémon as I can. Ian: (Looking behind a rock) Sounds tedious. Rosa: (With attitude) What? You got a problem with that?! Rosa looks appalled that she spoke that way, though Ian doesn’t seem to notice. Ian: Having to hatch all of those eggs, then raise the Pokémon to evolve them to complete the Pokédex sounds like a lot more work. Rosa: (Quietly) Raising. Right. Ian finds his backpack, which is opened up. He picks it up, Rosa peering in. Her eyes widen as she spots a light blue egg in an egg incubator. She begins to shake, her perspiration increases and her heart beating faster. Ian zips the bag up, putting it over his shoulders and on his back. He notices Rosa’s nervous state. Ian: Something wrong? Rosa: Uh, (She shakes her head) Nope! Ian: Let’s find the others then. I still want a battle with Wyatt. Ian starts walking off, as Rosa and Chansey follow a few feet back. She swallows nervously, as she clenches her fist. Rosa: It, that, Morelull. When I make my move, use Sleep Powder. Chansey, you know what to do. Chansey: (Worried) Chance. Rosa takes a deep breath, as she picks up the pace, getting next to Ian. She seems more relaxed, brushing up next to him. Rosa: Sorry about how I acted before. It’s just, well I find you attractive. Ian: (Flatly) Okay. Rosa: Okay?! That’s it? You’re not going to say, “I find you attractive too?” Or try to charm me?! Ian: (Flatly) Nope. Rosa: Ugh! Oh, forget this! Rosa grabs Ian by the shoulder, spinning him and pinning him to a boulder. He’s completely startled, as Rosa leans in to kiss him. Morelull releases several glowing spores, getting in Ian’s face. His eyes start to sag, as he sloops down to the ground. A few moments later, Ian stirs, groaning from the forced sleep. Rosa is gone, the cave being pitch black. Ian: (Stuck in the dark) Great. Ian begins inhaling and exhaling deeply, with spikes of blue aura occur on the exhale. He sees the shape of a sphere of aura moving away, with the area behind him radiating no aura. The sound of Ian’s rushed footsteps echo after Rosa’s. Crystal, Wyatt and Shiinotic walk through the cave, Crystal’s face highly agitated. Wyatt: Hey, don’t look so glum, Crystal! Such a beauty shouldn’t have anything to worry about! Crystal: (Agitated) And how are you not ''worried? Wyatt: You’ve got to be chill and relaxed to keep a clear head. This lets you be prepared for any situation. Like battle, or going on a date. Crystal: Um, no. Wyatt: But I haven’t even asked! Crystal: You don’t have to. I’m flat out denying you. Wyatt: Oh! Harsh! Well, gave it a shot! Shiinotic: Shii! Shii! An explosion occurs, catching their attention. Gible punches the ground, using Bulldoze. Munchlax and Ponyta are hit by the Bulldoze, Munchlax shot flying into the air and Ponyta knocked down. Gible chuckles at her victory. Gible: (Chuckling) Gible, Gible, Gible. Wyatt: Hey, Gible! Gible turns, with Wyatt and Shiinotic stepping forward. Wyatt: Why not try taking us on?! Gible grins widely, as Gible’s stomach glows blue. She fires a blue stream of energy in the shape of a dragon. Dragon Rage slams into Shiinotic, it coming out of the attack unharmed. Wyatt: Huh? You’re not hurt? Shiinotic: Shii! Shii! Conway: Shiinotic must be a Fairy type! They’re immune to Dragon attacks. Dawn: Fairy types? Wyatt: Cool! Now Shiinotic! Use Giga Drain! Shiinotic fires Giga Drain, as Gible Digs into the ground to dodge. Gible breaks out and rams into Shiinotic, it skidding back. Gible stands ready, eager to go. Wyatt: (Slyly) Now Shiinotic! Finish it with Giga Drain! Shiinotic fires Giga Drain, absorbing Gible’s energy. Wyatt: Now! Go Dusk Ball! Wyatt throws a Dusk Ball, sucking Gible in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Wyatt cheers, picking up the Dusk Ball. Wyatt: Oh yeah! I caught a Gible! Conway: That was an impressive and swift catch. Wyatt: (Looking at Crystal) What’d you think of that? Crystal: Good, but you still have no chance. Wyatt: AW! Ian: STOP HER! The group all turns, seeing Rosa with Morelull on her shoulder and Chansey running around a corner. Ian rounds the corner after them, him angry beyond belief. Ian: SHE’S GOT MY EGG! Crystal: What?! Wyatt: Oh boy. Crystal pushes past Wyatt, running after them. Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Cubone. Cubone: Cubone bone! Ian: Bonemerang! Trip them! Cubone throws its bone, the Bonemerang going low to the ground. It hits Rosa’s foot, causing her to trip and fall. Chansey turns and looks back, revealing a light blue egg in her pouch. Rosa: Keep going! Chansey reluctantly keeps running when Wingull flies past, cutting off her escape. Conway is next to respond, a stern expression on his face. Conway: I didn’t realize that she wanted eggs so bad that she would actually steal one. Slowking, use Confusion! Conway chooses Slowking, which uses Confusion to hold Chansey in place. Rosa gets to her knees, as Wyatt makes it over to her. Ian and Cubone continue their charge, the bone returning to Cubone. Wyatt: Okay, I’m done with this! Meowth, use Screech! Wyatt throws a Pokéball, choosing Meowth. Meowth: Meow! Meowth unleashes a powerful Screech, stopping Ian and Cubone in their tracks. Crystal arrives by Ian’s side, as Rosa stands by Wyatt’s. Wyatt: I don’t know what you did, but we’re going to have to fight to get out. Rosa: Yeah, I’m not seeing another way either. Slugma! Rosa throws a Pokéball, choosing Slugma. Slugma: Slug! Rosa: Ember! Wyatt: Fury Swipes! Ian: Bone Club! Crystal: Water Pulse! Slugma spews a puff of Embers while Wingull fires a stream of water, it breaking Ember and soaking Slugma. Meowth speeds in with claws extended, as Cubone holds its bone out to parry it. Meowth strikes with Fury Swipes at a blinding speed, Cubone only able to parry some of the strikes with its bone. It strikes Meowth with Bone Club, knocking it back. Rosa: Rock Throw! Crystal: Water Pulse! Wyatt: Screech! Ian: Focus Energy! Slugma shines with a brownish grey aura, releasing several jagged rocks forward. Wingull blasts through them with Water Pulse, while Meowth’s Screech distorts the water and causing it to burst. Cubone is surrounded in a blue aura, which focuses onto its bone. Wyatt: Ready? Rosa: Yep. Wyatt: Meowth! Overwhelm them with Screech! Rosa: And Slugma, use Smog! Chansey, Substitute into Take Down! Conway: Substitute?! Ian: So that’s how you stole it! Chansey forms a shimmering clone, which is restricted by Slowking’s Confusion instead of the real one. The real Chansey shoots forward leaving orange streaks behind, as she tackles Slowking, sending it flying back. Dawn is watching off to the side along with Ponyta and Munchlax. Dawn: What is happening here?! Meowth uses Screech, deafening everyone as Slugma uses Smog to obscure the area. Ian: Cubone! Bonemerang on Chansey! Cubone throws Bonemerang, it shooting through the Smog. Rosa has returned Slugma as she, Wyatt and Meowth join Chansey to take off running. Bonemerang keeps soaring forward, striking Chansey from behind by her legs. She falls backwards, the egg slipping out of her pouch and soaring through the air. Ian takes off in a sprint to catch the egg, as Rosa turns to do the same. Rosa: No! That is mine! I need it! Crystal: What is with her?! Wingull, use Blizzard to slow down the fall! Wingull breathes Blizzard, forming a mini tornado to slow the descent of the egg. Rosa and Ian reach for it, as Ian elbows Rosa hard in the chest and knocking her to the ground, her gasping for breath and moaning in pain. Ian snags the egg in his arms, as he gives off a sigh of relief. Dawn gasps in horror. Dawn: Ian! How dare you strike a lady! Ian shoots daggers at Dawn with his eyes, her terrified into backing away. He then directs his glare to Rosa, with Wyatt helping her sit up. Ian: You tried to steal my Pokémon. You’re no better than a poacher or a thief. You are a disgrace to Pokémon trainers. Ian opens his backpack, pulling out the Chansey egg and returning it to Chansey. He then walks off from the group, with Crystal, Wingull, Dawn and Ponyta following after them. Wyatt helps Rosa stand, as Conway approaches them. Conway: Wyatt, I’m going to be blunt with you here. Your friend here has an unhealthy addiction to Pokémon eggs. If you’re really her friend, you’ll get her help instead of enabling her. Conway walks to follow after the others, when Piplup runs frantically to catch up with them. Shiinotic joins Morelull in illuminating Wyatt and Rosa, when Ditto Piplup walks over to Rosa, carrying an egg. Ditto Piplup Transforms back into Ditto, looking pleased. Ditto: Ditto! Rosa: (Unenthusiastically) Yay. Good job Ditto. Ditto: Dit? Rosa takes the egg, placing it in her bag. She looks disheartened, but Wyatt puts his hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Main Events * Ian's group meets Hugh, Wyatt and Rosa for the first time. * Hugh's Trapinch evolves into Vibrava and learns Dragon Breath. * Wyatt captures a Gible. * Rosa is revealed to have hatched a Morelull. * Wyatt's Meowth is revealed to know Screech. * Ian's Cubone is revealed to know Focus Energy. * Rosa's Chansey reveals she knows Substitute and Take Down. * Ditto breeds with Piplup and gets a Piplup egg for Rosa. Characters * Ian * Hugh * Crystal * Wyatt * Rosa * Conway * Dawn Berlitz Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Trapinch (Hugh's, evolves) * Vibrava (Hugh's, newly evolved) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Gible (Wyatt's, newly obtained) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Morelull (Rosa's, new) * Chansey (Rosa's) * Slugma (Rosa's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Geodude (several) Trivia * This is the first crossover between two of my series. * Hugh was included in the beginning to introduce him as a rival to Ian, as well as to mention Wayward Cave. ** Wayward Cave would not have appeared in the series if not for this crossover, similar to how it is optional in the games. ** This also occurred with New Mauville and Sea Mauville in From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour as well. * It is revealed that the thing that Wyatt could help Rosa with at the end of the last episode was getting her a new egg, in the form of Morelull. * Rosa is now the second character in the franchise to own a Gen VII Pokémon, with Morelull. * Morelull is the first (and so far only) of Rosa's egg Pokémon to never be seen as an egg. * Unlike other instances where Rosa flirts with a mark, she actually has developed a crush on Ian. * This episode was inspired partially by the anime episode A ''Rivalry to Gible On, where a character was searching through a cave for a Gible, and the group became separated. ** The scene with the Geodude rolling by to separate them was inspired by the episode A Maz-ing Race! * This episode features the first mention of Ian's egg since he obtained it. * It is stated outright that Rosa has an addiction to Pokémon eggs, after the events of her trying to steal Ian's. * Rosa obtains an egg for Piplup, making it the second Sinnoh Starter Pokémon she has received an egg for. * This is the first time that Ponyta was seen while the group was traveling but Dawn did not ride it. * Ian elbowing Rosa away as he goes to catch his egg is the first time that he has struck a woman. * This is the twelfth episode of PT:W, and Wyatt and Rosa both reveal or obtain their twelfth Pokémon. * Chansey originally knew Retaliate, but she can no longer learn the move in Gen VII due to the change in TMs. This change was not caught prior to the episode changing, and was edited out, replaced with Take Down. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research